


In the dark of the night

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Peter’s Nightlight [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Preciuos Tony Stark, Son Peter Parker, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Since having the Arc reactor in his chest, Tony isn’t the only one who has nightmares.





	In the dark of the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it’s been a while. Anyway, here is part 2 of Peter’s nightlight series.  
> I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think in the comments :)

Adrien Toomes stood over him with a twisted smile, holding him down with a foot placed just under his reactor. Peter tried in vain to push the foot away, tears streaming down his face and a whimper escaping his throat.  
Toomes gave a cold laugh as the boy struggled.  
“No one can help you now kid,” He snarled.  
Peter’s heart sped up as the male reached down and his fingertips gripped the reactor.  
“Too bad Daddy isn’t here to save you,” Toomes taunted with a dark laugh, then he pulled.  
Peter howled as pain shot threw him, Toomes pulling the arc reactor clean out of his chest. Toomes looked at the reactor now in his hand before looking back down at Peter, who lay panting, pale and trembling, whimpers escaping his throat. Toomes grinned wickedly.  
“See you later, Spiderman,” He said before he turned and walked away.  
Peter opened his mouth to cry out, but only a gargle escaped before everything went black. 

“Dad!” Peter cried out shooting up in bed, hands scrambling to get his shirt off.  
“Peter, what is it what’s wrong?” Tony asked running into the room and over to Peter, who was now shirtless.  
“He got my reactor, he got it out,” Peter cried out panicking.  
“Peter just breathe kiddo,” Tony said cupping Peter’s face, causing the teen to look at him, “just breathe,” He soothed.  
“My reactor,” Peter whimpered.  
“Is right here,” Tony said softly, removing a hand from Peter’s face to guide the teens own hand to rest over the reactor. He placed Peter’s other hand on his chest,  
“Follow my breathing,” Tony said, keeping his voice soft.  
Peter’s eyes never left Tony’s as the teen matched his breathing to his dads, the cool metal beneath his palm keeping him grounded. 

Once Peter’s breathing evened out the tears started to fall. Tony gathered the boy in his arms, rubbing his back and rocking him gently.  
“It’s okay baby I’ve got you, you’re safe. I promise no one will ever hurt you like that. It’s alright Daddies got you, just breathe” Tony soothed, as Peter’s sobs started to die down.  
Tony wrapped Peter up in his Star Wars fleece blanket, brought for occasions like this, and the teen curled against his chest, hand gripping his shirt. 

Tony carried Peter to the living room and set him on the couch,  
“I’ll be right back okay?” He told the teen softly before disappearing into the kitchen, only to appear moments later with some warm milk.  
He handed to cup to Peter, who gave a small smile in thanks, before sitting next to him. Peter curled into his side instantly and sipped on his warm milk.  
Tony remembered when Peter got his first nightmare after getting the reactor.  
Heck, there was no way he could forget.

Tony had been down in the lab working on a modified version of the Arc Reactor for Peter, to accommodate his movements as Spiderman, when he got the alert from F.R.I.D.A.Y,  
“Boss, Peter is having a nightmare.” The A.I told him sounding worried.  
Tony was already running to his son’s room before the she finished.  
Tony burst into his son’s room just as the boy shot up and bolted to the bathroom. He didn’t hesitate to follow.  
Peter fell to his knees and emptied his stomach while Tony knelt beside him and rubbed a warm hand up and down his back. Once Peter was finished he slumped into his Dad’s side trembling. Tony wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet, then helped Peter get shakily to his feet so he could rinse his mouth out.  
“M’ sorry,” Peter whispered as he slumped back into his Dad’s side.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo,” Tony whispered back, kissing the top of Peter’s head before carrying the teen back to his room.  
Tony placed Peter on the bed and grabbed the boy’s new Star Wars blanket, wrapping the boy up before carrying him to the living room. 

Tony set Peter down on the couch and went to get him a glass of warm milk.  
Peter accepted the glass with shaky hands and, with a little help from Tony, took a few tentative sips.  
Placing the glass on the coffee table Tony pulled Peter into his lap and rubbed his back soothingly.  
“You wanna talk about it?” Tony asked softly.  
He got a whimper in response and just held Peter closer, gently rocking him.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes before Peter spoke quietly.  
“I was in the bunker in Siberia. I was on my back and Cap was hovering over me, his shield raised to smash down on my Arc Reactor,” Peter said, voice getting wobbly as tears welled up.  
“I tried to call out to you, but I could barely breathe. It hurt so much, I just wanted it to stop. I was so scared and I…” Peter broke off into a fresh wave of sobs, and Tony’s heart shattered.

Tony remembered telling Rhodey about what happened in the bunker, how Cap had brought his shield down on his reactor. Not realising his Son had heard.  
Tony remembered the fear and betrayal he felt as the Cap brought his shield down on his reactor.  
But for Peter to dream of that moment and experience that fear for himself?  
It made Tony want to cry right along with him.  
“It’s okay,” Tony soothed Peter, who was still sobbing in his chest, as tears welled in his own eyes.  
“You’re okay, I’ve got you. I swear I won’t let anyone hurt you like that. Okay? I swear Peter, no one’s gonna hurt you while I’m around,” Tony told him, as a few of his own silent tears fell. 

After that Peter had nightmares every other night.  
“It was the Vulture this time,” Peter’s soft said, causing Tony’s heart to clench. It wasn’t the first time Peter had told him someone had ripped his reactor out.  
He told Tony what happened, and Tony pulled the boy into his lap, rocking him until he fell asleep. 

A few minutes later Tony looked down at Peter, who was dozing lightly on his chest. He smiled slightly and gently brushed the boys bangs back,  
“I’m always gonna protect you,” He whispered.  
“You know, that right? Whatever happens I’ll always be watching out for you, because you’re my son, and as long as I’m around no one is ever going to hurt you.”  
Tony pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s forehead and held the teen closer to his chest.

Tony didn’t sleep that night.


End file.
